board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Favorite Character the Actor Portrayed
Is a topic series created by Chronic1000 in late November, 2010. Rules 1. Only pick the role that is you thought was your favorite, not the best. 2. Any character an actor has portrayed is eligible, whether it is a one scene wonder character in a little known anime, or the main character in the blockbuster film of the year. Fictionalized versions of the actor are eligible, as well. 3. As alluded to in the previous rule, the characters can be from film, television, video games, commercials, animation, and new media. Pretty much anything but theatre and Broadway. 4. Try not to nominated actors known for only portraying one well known character. IE Lenoard Nemoy as Spock, or Jaleel White as Steve Urkel. 5. You can nominate up to two different actors per day. 6: When picking which character is your favorite, be sure to also state which movie/show/video game/etc. the character comes from. 7 (The Nicolas Cage Exception Rule:) When an actor plays a character similarly/the same in a good percentage of their filmography, it is acceptable to vote them in as the actor's name, instead of the character. 7a: If the actor of Rule 7 portrays a character differently than usual, then regular rules apply to that one character. Previous Results Asterisks (*) denote days where the voting was lost. Day 1: Morgan Freeman Ellis Boyd "Red" Redding - The Shawshank Redemption - 14 God - Bruce Almighty/Evan Almighty - 6 Narrator - March of the Penguins - 1 Sloan - Wanted - 1 Himself - Prom Night in Mississippi. - 1 Ned Logan - Unforgiven - 1 Total votes: 24 Day 2: Harrison Ford Han Solo, Star Wars - 21 Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones (series) - 16 Rick Deckard, Blade Runner - 3 Dr. Richard Kimble, The Fugitive - 2 President James Marshall, Air Force One - 2 Total votes: 44 Day 3: Tom Hanks Forrest Gump, Forrest Gump - 16 Carl Hanratty, Catch Me if You Can - 5 Woody, Toy Story (series) - 4 Tom Hanks, (SNL Celebrity Jeopardy) - 3 Captain John H. Miller, Saving Private Ryan - 3 Chuck Noland, Cast Away - 2 Jimmy Dugan, A League of Their Own - 1 Walter Fielding Jr., Money Pit - 1 Total votes: 35 Day 4: Alan Rickman Hans Gruber, Die Hard - 15 Severus Snape, Harry Potter - 8 The Sheriff of Nottingham, Robin Hood: Prince Of Thieves - 6 The Metatron, Dogma - 4 Grigori Rasputin, Rasputin: Dark Servant of Destiny - 1 Alexander Dane/Dr. Lazarus, Galaxy Quest - 1 Marvin, The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy - 1 Judge Turpin, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet St. - 1 Total votes: 37 Day 5: Johnny Depp Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate of the Caribbean - 33 Edward Scissorhands, Edward Scissorhands - 7 Ed Wood, Ed Wood - 4 Raoul Duke, Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas - 4 Sheldon Sands, Once Upon a Time in Mexico - 3 George Jung, Blow - 2 Willy Wonka, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - 2 Sweeney Todd from Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet St. - 2 Joseph Pistone/Donnie Brasco- Donnie Brasco - 1 Gilbert Grape, What's Eating Gilbert Grape? - 1 Total votes: 59 Day 6: Leslie Nielson Lt. Frank Drebin (The Naked Gun series) - 20 Dr. Rumack (Airplane!) - 3 Count Dracula (Dracula: Dead and Loving It) - 2 Ryan Harrison (Wrongfully Accused) - 1 Richard Vickers (Creepshow) - 1 Commander John J. Adams (Forbidden Planet) - 1 Narrator (Katie and Orbie) - 1 Total votes: 29 Day 7: Bill Murray Phil Connors (Groundhog Day) - 21 Dr. Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) - 14 Bill Murray (Zombieland) - 7 Bob Harris (Lost in Translation) - 5 Carl Spackler (Caddyshack) - 5 Steve Zissou - (The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou) - 2 Bill Murray (Coffee & Cigarettes) - 1 Bob Wiley (What About Bob?) - 1 Raleigh St. Clair (The Royal Tenenbaums) - 1 Ernie McCracken (Kingpin) - 1 Arthur Denton (Little Shop Of Horrors) - 1 Frank Cross (Scrooged) - 1 Total votes: 60 Day 8: Neil Patrick Harris Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother) - 19 Dr. Horrible (Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog) - 13 Neil Patrick Harris (Harold & Kumar) - 7 Doogie Howser (Doogie Howser) - 3 Nightwing (Batman: Under the Red Hood) - 2 Lance/Affirmative Action (Undercover Brother) - 1 Music Meister (Brave and the Bold) - 1 Bryan Ryan (Glee) - 1 Total votes: 47 Day 9: Leonardo DiCaprio Frank William Abagnale, Jr. (Catch Me If You Can) - 15 Dom Cobb (Inception) - 10 Jack Dawson (Titanic) - 5 Billy Costigan (The Departed) - 5 Amsterdam Vallon (Gangs of New York) - 3 Danny Archer (Blood Diamond) - 2 Edward 'Teddy' Daniels (Shutter Island) - 2 King Louis XIV/Philippe (The Man In The Iron Mask) - 1 Arnie Grape (What's Eating Gilbert Grape) - 1 Howard Hughes (The Aviator) - 1 Total votes: 45 Day 10: Samuel L. Jackson Jules Winnfield (Pulp Fiction) - 24 Mace Windu (Star Wars) - 6 Neville Flynn (Snakes on a Plane) - 5 Gin Rummy (Boondocks) - 4 Elijah Price (Unbreakable) - 4 Ray Arnold (Jurassic Park) - 3 Lucius "Frozone" Best (The Incredibles) - 3 Zeus Carver (Die Hard with a Vengeance) - 2 Nick Fury (Iron Man) - 1 Col. Terry L. Childers (Rules of Engagement) - 1 Agent Augustus Gibbons (xXx) - 1 Lt. Danny Roman (The Negotiator) - 1 Narrator (Inglourious Basterds) - 1 Gerald Olin (1408) - 1 Total votes: 57 Day 11: John Lithgow Arthur "Trinity" Mitchell (Dexter) - 19 Dick Solomon (3rd Rock from the Sun) - 10 Lord Farquaad (Shrek) - 5 Eric Qualen (Cliffhanger) - 2 John Valentine (Twilight Zone: The Movie) - 1 Roberta Muldoon (The World According to Garp) - 1 Senator Conyers (Tuskegee Airmen) - 1 George Henderson (Harry and the Hendersons) - 1 Total votes: 40 Day 12: Arnold Schwarzenegger The Terminator (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) - 15 Douglas Quaid (Total Recall) - 8 Major Alan 'Dutch' Schaeffer (Predator) - 6 The Terminator (The Terminator) - 5 Detective John Kimble (Kindergarten Cop) - 5 John Matrix (Commando) - 4 Mr. Freeze (Batman & Robin) - 4 Harry Tasker (True Lies) - 4 Howard Langston (Jingle all the Way) - 3 Jack Slater (Last Action Hero) - 2 Conan (Conan The Barbarian) - 2 The Terminator (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) - 1 Ben Richards (The Running Man) - 1 Julius (Twins) - 1 Handsome Stranger (The Villain) - 1 Total votes: 62 Day 13: Sean Connery James Bond (James Bond series) - 15 Henry Jones Senior (Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade) - 8 Jim Malone (The Untouchables) - 2 Allan Quatermain (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) - 2 Michael McBride (Darby O'Gill and the Little People) - 2 Draco (Dragonheart) - 1 Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez (Highlander) - 1 Sir August de Wynter (The Avengers) - 1 Marko Ramius (The Hunt for Red October) - 1 Total votes: 33 Day 14: Daniel Day-Lewis Bill 'The Butcher' Cutting (Gangs of New York) - 6 Daniel Plainview (There Will Be Blood) - 4 Hawkeye (Nathaniel Poe) (The Last of the Mohicans) - 3 John Proctor (The Crucible) - 2 Christy Brown (My Left Foot) - 1 Total votes: 16 Day 15: Edward Norton Derek Vinyard (American History X) - 11 Eisenheim (The Illusionist) - 6 The Narrator (Fight Club) - 6 Aaron Stampler (Primal Fear) - 3 Bruce Banner (The Incredible Hulk) - 2 Will Graham (Red Dragon) - 1 Sheldon Mopes/Smoochy the Rhino (Death to Smoochy) - 1 Total votes: 30 Day 16: Will Smith Will Smith (The Fresh-Prince of Bel-Air) - 30 James Darrell Edwards / Agent J (Men in Black) - 11 Capt. Hiller (Independence Day) - 9 Chris Gardner (The Pursuit of Happyness) - 4 Dr. Robert Neville (I Am Legend) - 2 Hancock (Hancock) - 2 Del Spooner (I, Robot) - 2 Ben Thomas (Seven Pounds) - 1 Jim West (Wild Wild West) - 1 Muhammad Ali (Ali) - 1 Total votes: 63 Day 17: John Goodman Walter Sobchak (The Big Lebowski) - 14 James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Monster's Inc.) - 6 Dan Conner (Roseanne) - 3 Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) - 2 Frosty the Snowman (Frost Returns) - 1 Robot Santa (Futurama) - 1 Larry (Bringing Out The Dead) - 1 Big Dan Teague (O Brother, Where Art Thou?) - 1 Total votes: 29 Day 18: Jim Carrey Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura series) - 11 Truman Burbank (The Truman Show) - 10 Joel Barish ( Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind) - 8 Bruce Nolan (Bruce Almighty) - 6 Lloyd Christmas (Dumb and Dumber) - 5 Stanley Ipkiss (The Mask) - 3 Count Olaf (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) - 2 Ernie "Chip" Douglas (The Cable Guy) - 2 Andy Kaufman (Man on the Moon) - 2 Fletcher Reede (Liar Liar) - 2 Total votes: 51 Day 19: Bruce Willis John McClane (Die Hard Series) - 25 Butch Coolidge (Pulp Fiction) - 5 Korben Dallas (The Fifth Element) - 3 Det. John Hartigan (Sin City) - 3 Dr.Malcom Crowe (The Sixth Sense) - 2 Lieutenant A.K. Waters (Tears of the Sun) - 1 Jimmy "The Tulip" Tudeski (The Whole Nine Yards) - 1 James Cole (12 Monkeys) - 1 Total votes: 41 Day 20: Liam Neeson Bryan Mills (Taken) - 16 Oskar Schindler (Schindler's List) - 8 Qui-Gon Jinn (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) - 6 Kegan (Krull) - 2 John "Hannibal" Smith (The A-Team) - 2 Alfred Kinsey (Kinsey) - 1 Dad/James (Fallout 3) - 1 Ra's Al Ghul (Batman Begins) - 1 Robert "Roy" MacGregor (Rob Roy) - 1 Total votes: 38 Day 21: Dwayne Johnson The Rock (WWE) - 26 Chris Vaughn (Walking Tall) - 4 Beck (The Rundown) - 3 Elliot (Be Cool) - 3 Agent 23 (Get Smart) - 2 Mathayus the Scorpion King (The Scorpion King) - 2 Boxer Santaros (Southland Tales) - 1 Derek Thompson / Tooth Fairy (The Tooth Fairy) - 1 The Champion (Star Trek: Voyager) - 1 Sean Porter (Gridiron Gang) - 1 Sarge (Doom) - 1 Total votes: 45 Day 22: Sylvester Stallone Rocky Balboa (Rocky Series) - 21 John Rambo (Rambo series) - 12 John Spartan (Demolition Man) - 1 Machine Gun Joe (Death Race 2000) - 1 Raymond 'Ray' Tango (Tango and Cash) - 1 Judge Dredd (Judge Dredd) - 1 Total Votes: 37 Day 23: Matt Damon Jason Bourne (Bourne Series) - 14 Loki (Dogma) - 5 Pvt. James Francis Ryan (Saving Private Ryan) - 4 Mr. Ripley (The Talented Mr. Ripley) - 2 Will Hunting (Good Will Hunting) - 2 Linus (Ocean's Eleven) - 2 Carol (30 Rock) - 1 Mike McDermott (Rounders) - 1 Colin Sullivan (The Departed) - 1 Rudy Baylor (The Rainmaker) - 1 Total Votes: 33 Day 24: Nicolas Cage Nicolas Cage/Dr. Stanley Goodspeed (The Rock) - 8 Nicolas Cage/H. I. McDunnough (Raising Arizona) - 5 Nicolas Cage/Benjamin Gates (National Treasure) - 4 Nicolas Cage/Cameron Poe (Con Air) - 4 Nicolas Cage/Nicolas Cage / Castor Troy/Sean Archer (Face/Off) - 4 Nicolas Cage/Damon Macready/Big Daddy (Kick-Ass) - 3 Nicolas Cage/Yuri Orlov (Lord of War) - 3 Nicolas Cage/Edward Malus (The Wicker Man) - 2 Nicolas Cage/Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider) - 2 Nicolas Cage/Ben Sanderson (Leaving Las Vegas) - 1 Nicolas Cage/Sailor Ripley (Wild at Heart ) - 1 Nicolas Cage/Dr. Fu Manchu (Grindhouse (Werewolf Women of the S.S.)) - 1 Total Votes: 38 Day 25: Jeff Goldblum Dr. Ian Malcolm (Jurassic Park) - 22 David Levinson (Independence Day) - 9 Seth Brundle (The Fly) - 4 Ichabod Crane (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) - 1 Total Votes: 36 Day 26: Christopher Walken Bruce Dickinson (More Cowbell Sketch) - 11 The Man (Fatboy Slim's "Weapon of Choice" video) - 5 Morty (Click) - 2 Captain Koons (Pulp Fiction) - 2 Hatcher (The Rundown) - 2 Johnny Smith (The Dead Zone) - 1 Det. Vince Magnotta (Ripper) - 1 Salvatore 'Sal' Maggio (Kangaroo Jack) - 1 Max Shreck (Batman Returns) - 1 Total Votes: 26 Day 27: Danny DeVito Frank Reynolds (Always Sunny) - 12 Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Batman Returns) - 6 Uncle Herb (The Simpsons) - 3 Vincent Benedict (Twins) - 3 Mini-Me (Austin Powers: Goldmember) - 2 Louie De Palma (Taxi) - 2 Owen Lift (Throw Mamma Off a Train) - 2 Harry Wormwood (Matilda) - 2 Philoctetes (Hercules) - 2 Ernest Tilley (Tin Men (1987)) - 1 Bill Rago (Renaissance Man) - 1 Total Votes: 36 Day 28: Sean Bean Boromir (Lord of the Rings) - 13 Major Richard Sharpe ( Sharpe Series) - 7 Alec Trevelyan (GoldenEye) - 6 Martin Septim (The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion) - 2 John Ryder (The Hitcher) - 1 Odysseus (Troy) - 1 Total Votes: 30 Day 29: Matt Stone and Trey Parker ;Matt Stone Leopold "Butters" Stotch (South Park) - 12 Doug "Sir Swish" Remer (BASEketball) - 2 Kenny McCormick (South Park) - 1 Chris (Team America: World Police) - 1 Dave The Lighting Guy (Orgazmo) - 1 Tweek Tweak (South Park) - 1 Craig Tucker (South Park) - 1 ;Trey Parker Randy Marsh (South Park) - 9 Eric Cartman (South Park) - 7 Joe "Airman" Cooper (BASEketball) - 2 Kim Jong II (Team America: World Police) - 2 Joe Young/Orgazmo (Orgazmo) - 1 Total votes: 19 Day 30: Michael Cera Michael Cera/Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) - 23 Michael Cera/George Michael Bluth (Arrested Development) - 15 Michael Cera/Evan (Superbad) - 4 Michael Cera/Bleaker (Juno) - 2 Michael Cera/NegaScott (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) - 1 Total votes: 45 Day 31: Helena Bonham Carter Marla Singer (Fight Club) - 8 Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter series) - 3 Mrs. Lovett (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) - 2 Ophelia (Hamlet) - 1 Queen Elizabeth (The King's Speech) - 1 Morgan le Fay (Merlin) - 1 Helen Schlegel (Howards End) - 1 Red Queen (Alice in Wonderland) -1 Total votes: 18 Day 32: Natalie Portman Mathilda (The Professional) - 10 Evey (V For Vendetta) - 7 Sam (Garden State) - 4 Nina (Black Swan) - 4 Alice (Closer) - 2 Leslie (My Blueberry Nights) - 1 Grace Cahill (Brothers) - 1 Natalie Portman (Saturday Night Live) - 1 Total votes: 30 Day 33: Jack Nicholson Jack Torrance (The Shining) - 14 R.P. McMurphy (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) - 5 Nathan Jessep (A Few Good Men) - 4 Jack Napier/The Joker (Batman) - 3 Frank Costello (The Departed) - 2 J.J. "Jake" Gittes (Chinatown) - 2 Edward Cole (The Bucket List) - 1 Melvin Udall (As Good As It Gets) - 1 Oscar (The Fortune) - 1 Total votes: 32 Day 34: Patrick Stewart Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: The Next Generation) - 21 Professor Charles Xavier (X-Men) - 19 Patrick Stewart (Extras) - 2 That Scottish King (That Scottish Play) - 1 Claudius (Hamlet) - 1 King Richard (Robin Hood: Men in Tights) - 1 Patrick Stewart (Family Guy) - 1 Avery Bullock (American Dad) - 1 Uriel Septim VII (The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion) - 1 Total votes: 46 Day 35: Adam Sandler Happy Gilmore (Happy Gilmore) - 18 Billy Madison (Billy Madison) - 6 Sonny Koufax (Big Daddy) - 3 Nicky (Little Nicky) - 2 Charlie Fineman (Reign Over Me) - 2 Michael Newman (Click) - 2 Davy Stone (Eight Crazy Nights) - 2 Bobby Butcher Jr. (The Waterboy) - 2 Robbie Hart (The Wedding Singer) - 1 Henry Roth (50 First Dates) - 1 Barry Egan (Punch-Drunk Love) - 1 George Simmons (Funny People) - 1 Total votes: 41 Day 36: Gary Oldman Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element) - 8 Sirius Black (Harry Potter series) - 7 Norman Stansfield (Leon/The Professional) - 7 Rosencrantz (Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead) - 5 Ivan Korshunov (Air Force One) - 4 James Gordon (The Dark Knight Saga) - 3 Count Dracula Dracula (1992) - 2 Sid Vicious (Sid & Nancy) - 2 O.W. Grant (Interstate 60) - 1 Captain Viktor Reznov (Call of Duty: Black Ops) - 1 Drexl Spivey (True Romance) - 1 Ludwig van Beethoven (Immortal Beloved) - 1 Total votes: 42 Day 37: Michael J. Fox Martin 'Marty' McFly (Back to the Future series) - 32 Alex P. Keaton (Family Ties) - 4 Chance (Homeward Bound) - 3 Seamus McFly (Back to the Future Part III) - 1 Martin 'Marty' McFly Jr. (Back to the Future Part II) - 1 Lewis Rothschild (The American President) - 1 Jason Stone (Mars Attacks) - 1 Total Votes: 43 Day 38: Christopher Lloyd Doctor Emmett L. 'Doc' Brown (Back to the Future series) - 23 Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) - 6 Professor Plum (Clue) - 3 Reverend Jim (Taxi) - 2 Uncle Fester (Addams Family) - 1 Al "The Boss" Angel (Angels in the Outfield) - 1 Total Votes: 36 Day 39: Rick Moranis Lord Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) - 13 Louis Tully (Ghostbusters) - 5 Bob McKenzie (SCTV/Strange Brew) - 4 Seymour Krelborn (Little Shop of Horrors) - 4 Wayne Szalinski (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) - 2 Rutt (Brother Bear) - 1 Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) - 1 David Leary (Big Bully) - 1 Total votes: 31 Day 40: Shia LeBeouf Louis Stevens (Even Stevens) - 8 Stanley Yelnats IV (Holes (2003)) - 7 Farber (I, Robot) - 3 Kale Brecht (Disturbia) - 1 Kelly Irnswiler (The Battle of Shaker Heights) - 1 Richie Lupone- (The X-Files) - 1 Jerry Shaw/Ethan Shaw (Eagle Eye) - 1 Total votes: 22 Day 41: Denzel Washington Detective Alonzo Harris (Training Day) - 8 Coach Herman Boone (Remember the Titans) - 7 John Quincy Archibald (John Q) - 5 John Creasy (Man on Fire) - 4 Private Trip (Glory) - 2 Eli (The Book of Eli) - 2 Malcolm X (Malcolm X) - 2 Melvin B. Tolson (The Great Debaters) - 1 John Hobbes (Fallen) - 1 Frank Lucas (American Gangster) - 1 Agent Doug Carlin (Deja Vu) - 1 Total votes: 34 Day 42: Kevin Bacon Ivan Cobenk (Logitech Commercial) - 9 Jack Swigert (Apollo 13) - 6 Sebastian Caine (Hollow Man) - 2 Ren McCormack (Footloose) - 1 Chip Diller (Animal House) - 1 Valentine Val McKee (Tremors) - 1 Capt. Jack Ross (A Few Good Men) - 1 David Labraccio (Flatliners) - 1 Sean Devine (Mystic River) - 1 Total votes: 23 Day 43: Jeremy Irons Scar (The Lion King) - 18 Charles Ryder (Brideshead Revisited) - 1 Simon Gruber (Die Hard with a Vengeance) - 1 Aramis (The Man in the Iron Mask) - 1 Total votes: 21 Day 44: James Franco Saul Silver (Pineapple Express) - 11 Harry Osborn/New Goblin (Spider-Man series) - 6 Daniel Desario (Freaks and Geeks) - 3 Aron Ralston (127 Hours) - 2 James Dean (James Dean) - 1 Total votes: 23 Day 45: Keanu Reeves Theodore "Ted" Logan (Bill & Ted series) - 17 Thomas Anderson/Neo (The Matrix) - 16 Johnny Utah (Point Break) - 3 Jack Traven (Speed) - 1 Conor O'Neill (Hardball) - 1 Siddhartha Gautama (Little Buddha) - 1 Klaatu (The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008 Film) - 1 Total votes: 40 Day 46: Phil LaMarr Hermes Conrad (Futurama) - 11 Vamp (Metal Gear Solid Series) - 6 Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) - 4 Jaq the UBS Guy (Mad TV) - 2 Ollie Williams (Family Guy) - 2 Reddas - (Final Fantasy XII) - 2 Marvin (Pulp Fiction) - 1 Static (Static Shock) - 1 John Stewart/Green Lantern (Justice Leagure) - 1 Total votes: 30 Day 47: Fred Tatasciore Mario Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed II) - 4 Saren Arterius (Mass Effect) - 3 Carnage (Marvel series) - 2 Tabitha/Rhonda (Fallout: New Vegas) - 2 Zeratul (Starcraft II) - 1 Turkeyneck (Invader Zim) - 1 Handbanana (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) - 1 Beauty and the Beast Unit (Metal Gear Solid 4) - 1 Total votes: 15 Day 48: Pauly Shore Pauly Shore/Stoney Brown (Encino Man) - 4 Pauly Shore/Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski (A Goofy Movie) - 3 Pauly Shore (Pauly Shore is Dead) - 1 Total votes: 8 Day 49: Brad Pitt Tyler Durden (Fight Club) - 11 Lt. Aldo Raine (Inglourious Basterds) - 8 Mickey (Snatch) - 8 Louis de Pointe du Lac(Interview with the Vampire) - 3 Benjamin Button (The Curious Case of Benjamin Button) - 3 Heinrich Harrer (Seven Years In Tibet) - 2 Jeffrey Goines (12 Monkeys) - 2 Chad Feldheimer (Burn After Reading) - 1 David Mills (Se7en) - 1 Floyd (True Romance) - 1 Peter (21 Jump Street) - 1 Total votes: 41 Day 50: Russell Crowe Maximus Decimus Meridius (Gladiator) - 15 Captain Jack Aubrey (Master and Commander) - 3 John Nash (A Beautiful Mind) - 3 Ben Wade (3:10 to Yuma) - 2 Hando (Romper Stomper) - 1 SID 6.7 (Virtuosity) - 1 Robin Longstride (Robin Hood) - 1 James J. Braddock (Cinderella Man) - 1 Total votes: 27 Day 51: Jackie Chan Inspector Lee (Rush Hour Trilogy) - 14 Chon Wang (Shanghai Noon) - 6 Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) - 5 Jackie Chan (Who Am I?) - 2 Big Soldier (Little Big Soldier) - 1 Keung (Rumble in the Bronx) - 1 Senior Inspector Chan Kwok-Wing (New Police Story) - 1 Dragon (Dragon Lord) - 1 Mr. Han (The Karate Kid (2010)) - 1 Wong Fei-Hung (Drunken Master/Legend of Drunken Master) - 1 Lu Yan (The Forbidden Kingdom) - 1 Total votes: 34 Day 52: Wayne Knight Newman (Seinfeld) - 9 Dennis Nedry (Jurassic Park) -3 Total votes: 12 Day 53: Clint Eastwood The Man With No Name (Dollars Trilogy) - 14 Walt Kowalski (Gran Torino) - 9 Harry Callahan (Dirty Harry) - 4 Bill Munny - (Unforgiven (1992)) - 1 Josey Wales (The Outlaw Josey Wales) - 1 Marshal Jed Cooper (Hang 'Em High) - 1 Gunny Sgt Thomas Highway (Heartbreak Ridge) - 1 Philo Beddoe (Every Which Way But Loose) - 1 Total votes: 32 Day 54: Steve Martin Navin R. Johnson (The Jerk) - 6 Lucky Day (Three Amigos!) - 4 George Banks (Father of the Bride) - 4 Neal Page (Planes, Trains & Automobiles) - 3 Orin Scrivello, DDS (Little Shop of Horrors) - 2 Inspector Clouseau (The Pink Panther) - 2 Hotep (The Prince of Egypt) - 1 Master Sergeant Ernest G. Bilko (Sgt. Bilko) - 1 C.D. Bales (Roxanne) - 1 Freddy Benson (Dirty Rotten Scoundrels) - 1 Bobby Bowfinger (Bowfinger) - 1 Jonas Nightengale (Leap of Faith) - 1 Total votes: 27 Day 55: Al Pacino Tony Montana (Scarface) - 10 Michael Corleone (Godfather Trilogy) - 8 Sonny Wortzik - (Dog Day Afternoon) - 2 Frank Serpico (Serpico) - 2 John Milton (The Devil's Advocate) - 1 Lt. Vincent Hanna (Heat) - 1 Total votes: 24 Day 56: Kurt Russell Snake Plissken (Escape from New York) - 15 Jack Burton (Big Trouble in Little China) - 6 Wyatt Earp (Tombstone) - 3 Captain Ron (Captain Ron) - 2 Stuntman Mike (Death Proof) - 2 Rudolph "Rudy" Russo (Used Cars) - 1 Gabriel Cash (Tango and Cash) - 1 R.J. MacReady (The Thing) - 1 Total votes: 31 Day 57: Jennifer Hale Sheena Fujibayashi (Tales of Symphonia) - 9 Dr. Naomi Hunter (Metal Gear Solid series) - 6 Samantha (Totally Spies!) - 3 Commander Shepard (Mass Effect series) - 3 Thorn (Scooby-Doo series) - 2 Fall-from-Grace (Planescape: Torment) - 2 Bastila Shan (KotOR) - 2 Miss Keene (Powerpuff Girls) - 1 Silver Sable (Marvel Series) - 1 Xel'lotath (Eternal Darkness) - 1 Prier (La Pucelle Tactics) - 1 Samus (Metroid Prime series) - 1 Alice Twilight (No More Heroes 2) - 1 Linda Vermillion (Killer7) - 1 Total votes: 33 Day 58: Terry Bollea Hulk Hogan (Professional Wrestling) - 15 Shep Ramsey (Suburban Commando) - 1 Total votes: 16 Day 59: Michelle Rodriguez Ana Lucia Cortez (LOST) - 6 Rain Ocampo (Resident Evil) - 5 Luz (Machete) - 2 Chris Sanchez (S.W.A.T.) - 1 Diana Guzman (Girlfight) - 1 Letty (The Fast and the Furious) - 1 Total votes: 16 Day 60: Dee Bradley Baker Olmec (Legends of the Hidden Temple) - 10 Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) - 3 Dr. Stanislaus Braun (Fallout 3) - 2 Daffy Duck (Space Jam) - 2 Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) - 1 Dad (Cow and Chicken) - 1 Wallabee Beetles/#4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) - 1 The Lizard (Spider Man series) - 1 Klaus Heissler (American Dad) - 1 Total votes: 21 Day 61: Robert Downey Jr. Tony Stark/Iron Man (Iron Man series) - 16 Harry Lockhart (Kiss Kiss Bang Bang) - 10 Kirk Lazarus (Tropic Thunder) - 5 Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes) - 4 Charlie Chaplin (Chaplin) - 3 Patrick Pewterschmidt (Family Guy) - 1 Special Agent John Royce (U.S. Marshals) - 1 Wayne Gale (Natural Born Killers) - 1 Total votes: 41 Day 62: John Turturro Jesus Quintana (The Big Lebowski) - 10 Pete Hogwallop (O, Brother Where Art Thou?) - 6 Barton Fink (Barton Fink) - 5 Emilio Lopez (Mr. Deeds) - 2 Ambrose Monk (Monk) - 2 Total votes: 25 Day 63: John Travolta Vincent Vega (Pulp Fiction) - 13 Daniel "Danny" Zuko (Grease) - 3 Chili Palmer (Get Shorty/Be Cool) - 1 Benard Ryder (The Taking of Pelham 123) - 1 Vinnie Barbarino (Welcome Back, Kotter) - 1 Gabriel Shear (Swordfish) - 1 Terl (Battlefield Earth) - 1 Total votes: 21 Day 64: Tommy Lee Jones Agent K (Men in Black) - 12 Deputy Samuel Gerard (The Fugitive) - 6 Ed Tom Bell (No Country For Old Men) - 3 Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Batman Forever) - 1 Total votes: 22 Day 65: Billy Bob Thornton Karl Childers (Sling Blade) - 7 Willie (Bad Santa) - 7 Hank Grotowski (Monster's Ball) - 2 Dan Truman (Armageddon) - 2 Tommy (Chopper Chicks in Zombietown) - 1 Ed Crane (The Man Who Wasn't There) - 1 Terry Lee Collins (Bandits) - 1 Total votes: 21 Day 66: Mark Walhberg Staff Sgt. Dignam (The Departed) - 8 Dirk Diggler (Boogie Nights) - 4 Robert "Bobby" Mercer (Four Brothers) - 3 Melvin Smiley (The Big Hit) - 2 Tommy Corn (I <3 Huckabees) - 2 Mark Wahlberg (Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch: Make My Video) - 1 Bob Swagger (Shooter) - 1 Total votes: 21 Day 67: Mel Blanc Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) - 4 Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) - 4 Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) - 2 Taz the Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) - 1 Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) - 1 Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry series) - 1 Barney Rubble (Flintstones) - 1 Total votes: 14 Day 68: Mark Hamill The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) - 22 Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) - 8 Cocknocker (Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back) - 4 Chanukah Zombie (Futurama) - 2 Master Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) - 1 Private Griff (The Big Red One) - 1 Total votes: 38 Day 69: Jeff Bridges Jeff "The Dude" Lewbowski (The Big Lebowski) - 23 Rooster Cogburn (True Grit) - 4 Kevin Flynn (TRON and TRON: Legacy) - 4 Obadiah Stane/ Iron Monger (Iron Man) - 1 Total votes: 32 Day 70: Owen Wilson Hansel (Zoolander) - 10 John Beckwith (Wedding Crashers) - 3 Eli Cash (Royal Tenenbaums) - 3 Roy O'Bannon (Shanghai Noon) - 3 Francis (The Darjeeling Limited) - 2 Oscar (Armageddon) - 1 Ken Hutchinson (Starsky and Hutch) - 1 Drillbit Taylor (Drillbit Taylor) - 1 Gary Dixon (Anaconda) - 1 Ned Plimpton (The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou) - 1 Dignan (Bottle Rocket) - 1 Kevin Rawley (Meet The Parents) - 1 Total votes: 28 Day 71: Wesley Snipes Simon Phoenix (Demolition Man) / Blade (Blade Trilogy) - 6 Sidney Deane (White Men Can't Jump) - 2 Willie Mays Hayes (Major League) - 1 Detective Harlan Regins (Murder at 1600) - 1 Total votes: 16 Day 72: Ben Stiller Derek Zoolander (Zoolander) - 21 Gaylord Focker (Meet the Parents series) - 7 White Goodman (Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story) - 5 Tugg Speedman (Tropic Thunder) - 2 Hal L./Nursing Home Orderly (Happy Gilmore) - 2 Arturo Mendes (Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy) - 1 Mel - (Flirting with Disaster) - 1 Sam Sweet/Stan Sweet (The Cable Guy) - 1 Roger Greenberg (Greenberg) - 1 Guitar Center Guy (Tenacious D in The Pick Of Destiny) - 1 Total votes: 42 Day 73: Jason Lee Earl Hickey (My Name is Earl) - 13 Brodie Bruce (View Askewverse) - 5 Incrediboy/Syndrome (The Incredibles) - 3 Azrael (Dogma) - 3 Beaver (Dreamcatcher) - 1 Banky Edwards (View Askewverse) - 1 Total votes: 26 Day 74: James Stewart George Bailey (It's a Wonderful Life)/ L.B. "Jeff" Jeffries (Rear Window) - 6 Jefferson Smith (Mr Smith Goes to Washington) - 4 Elwood P. Dowd (Harvey) - 2 Rupert Cadell (Rope) - 1 John "Scottie" Ferguson (Vertigo) - 1 Charles Augustus 'Slim' Lindbergh (The Spirit of St. Louis) - 1 Total votes: 21 Day 75: Laurence Fishburne Morpheus (The Matrix) - 16 Cowboy Curtis (Pee-Wee's Playhouse) - 4 Furious Styles (Boyz N The Hood) - 1 Captain Miller (Event Horizon) - 1 Thrax (Osmosis Jones) - 1 Total votes: 23 Day 76: Gwyneth Paltrow Margot Tenenbaum (The Royal Tenenbaums) - 8 Virginia "Pepper" Potts (Iron Man series) - 6 Holly Holiday (Glee) - 2 Marge Sherwood (The Talented Mr. Ripley) - 1 Polly Perkins (Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow) - 1 Total votes: 18 Day 77 : Val Kilmer Doc Holliday (Tombstone) - 9 Chris Knight (Real Genius) - 4 Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman Forever) - 2 Chris Shiherlis (Heat) - 2 Iceman (Top Gun) - 2 Nick Rivers (Top Secret!) - 1 Gay Perry (Kiss Kiss Bang Bang) - 1 Dieter Von Cun*h (MacGruber) - 1 Moses/God (The Prince of Egypt) - 1 Ray Levoi (Thunderheart) - 1 Madmartigan (Willow) - 1 Danny Parker / Tom Van Allen (The Salton Sea) - 1 Jim Morrison (The Doors) - 1 Total votes: 28 Day 78: Dustin Hoffman Raymond Babbitt (Rain Man) - 6 Captain Hook (Hook) - 5 Benjamin Braddock (The Graduate) - 3 Ted Kramer (Kramer vs. Kramer) - 2 Bernard (I <3 Huckabees) - 2 Enrico "Ratso" Rizzo (Midnight Cowboy) - 1 Professor Jules Hilbert (Stranger Than Fiction) - 1 Carl Bernstein (All The President's Men) - 1 Total votes: 21 Day 79: Ian McKellen Gandalf (Lord of the Rings Series) - 20 Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto (X-Men Series) - 13 James Whale (Gods and Monsters) - 1 Total votes: 34 Day 80: Tom Cruise Les Grossman (Tropic Thunder) - 8 Lestat de Lioncourt (Interview With the Vampire) - 5 Nathan Algren (The Last Samurai) - 2 Jack O' (Legend) - 1 Ethan Hunt (Mission Impossible) - 1 Ron Kovic (Born on the Fourth of July) - 1 Dr. William 'Bill' Harford (Eyes Wide Shut) - 1 Jerry Maguire (Jerry Maguire) - 1 Cole Trickle (Days of Thunder) - 1 David Aames (Vanilla Sky) - 1 Vincent (Collateral) - 1 Total votes: 22 Day 81: Joe Mantegna Fat Tony (The Simpsons) - 6 David Rossi (Criminal Minds) - 2 Joey Zasa (The Godfather Part III) - 1 Ian (Airheads) - 1 Total votes: 10 Day 82: Chuck Norris Cordell Walker (Walker, Texas Ranger) - 4 Chuck Norris (Sidekicks) - 3 J.J. McQuade (Lone Wolf McQuade) - 1 Chuck Norris (Dodgeball) - 1 Colt (Way of the Dragon) - 1 Total votes: 10 Day 83: Charlie Sheen Topper Harley (Hot Shots!)* Day 84: Philip Seymour Hoffman Gust Avokratos (Charlie Wilson's War)* Day 85: Amy Adams Giselle (Enchanted) - 12 Charlene Fleming (The Fighter) - 4 Amelia Earhart (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) - 2 Susan - (Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby) - 1 Julie Powell (Julie and Julia) - 1 Sister James (Doubt) - 1 Total votes: 21 Day 86: John Malkovich 'John Malkovich (Being John Malkovich) - 5 Cyrus 'The Virus' Grissom (Con Air) - 4 Osborne Cox (Burn After Reading) - 2 Marvin Boggs (Red) - 1 Biff Loman (Death of a Salesman) - 1 Total votes: 13 Day 87: Alan Alda Captain Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce (M*A*S*H) - 11 Total votes:11 Day 88: Jack Black Jack Black/Dewey Finn (School of Rock) - 8 Himself/JB (Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny) - 5 Jack Black/Hal Larson (Shallow Hal) - 3 Barry (High Fidelity) - 3 Carl Denham (King Kong) - 3 Po (Kung Fu Panda) - 1 Billy Glenn Norris (Mars Attacks!) - 1 J.D. McNugent (Saving Silverman) - 1 Ignacio/Nacho (Nacho Libre) - 1 Eddie Riggs (Brütal Legend) - 1 Lance Brumder (Orange County) - 1 Slip, Leader of The Nasties (The Neverending Story 3) - 1 Augie (Airborne) -1 Total votes:30 Day 89: Justin Timberlake Sean Parker (The Social Network) - 9 Dick in a Box Guy (SNL) - 3 Frankie Ballenbacher (Alpha Dog) - 3 Pilot Abilene (Southland Tales) - 1 Total votes: 16 Day 90: Steve Buscemi Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs) - 16 Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos (The Big Lebowski) - 5 Tony Blundetto (The Sopranos) - 4 Garland Greene (Con Air) - 2 Rockhound (Armageddon) - 1 Nick Reve (Living in Oblivion) - 1 Randall Boggs (Monster's Inc.) - 1 Seymour (Ghost World) - 1 Carl Showalter (Fargo) - 1 Lenny Wosniak (30 Rock) - 1 Total votes:33 Day 91: Terence Stamp General Zod (Superman series) - 4 Wilson (The Limey) - 2 Bernadette Basinger/Ralph Waite (The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert) - 2 Mankar Camoran (The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion) - 1 Total votes:9 Day 92: Sharon Stone Catherine Tramell (Basic Instinct) - 7 Lori Quaid (Total Recall) - 3 Ginger McKenna (Casino) - 1 Princess Bala (Antz) - 1 Ellen (The Quick and the Dead) - 1 Jesse Huston (King Solomon's Mines) - 1 Total votes:14 Day 93: Gene Hackman Royal Tenenbaum (The Royal Tenenbaums) - 4 Jimmy Doyle (The French Connection) - 3 The Blindman Harold (Young Frankenstein) - 2 Lex Luthor (Superman series) - 2 Captain Frank Ramsey (Crimson Tide) - 1 Little Bill Dagget (Unforgiven) - 1 Total votes:13 Day 94: Tim Allen Tim 'The Toolman' Taylor (Home Improvement) - 18 Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story Series) - 12 Jason Nesmith (Galaxy Quest) - 4 Scott Calvin/Santa Claus (Santa Clause) - 1 Censor Block (Board 8) - 1 Total votes:36 Day 95: Gene Kelly Don Lockwood (Singin' in the Rain) - 6 Tommy Albright (Brigadoon) - 1 Total votes:7 Day 96: Sigourney Weaver Ripley (Alien Series) - 8 Dana Barrett (Ghostbusters Series) - 3 Gwen DeMarco (Galaxy Quest) - 1 Total votes:12 Day 97: Sacha Baron Cohen Borat (Borat) - 13 Jean Girard (Talladega Nights: The Ballad Of Ricky Bobby) - 6 Ali G (Da Ali G Show) - 4 Signor Adolfo Pirelli (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) - 2 Total votes:23 Day 98: Jason Schwartzmann Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) - 7 Max Fischer (Rushmore) - 6 Albert Markovski (I Heart Huckabees) - 3 Gag Halfrunt (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) - 1 Jonathan (Bored to Death) - 1 Ethan Dulles (Slackers) - 1 Total votes:19 Day 99: Jodie Foster Clarice Starling (Silence Of The Lambs) - 11 Talullah (Bugsy Malone) - 1 Iris (Taxi Driver) - 1 Total votes:13 Day 100: Eddie Murphy Detective Axel Foley (Beverly Hills Cop movies) / Mushu (Mulan) - 6 Donkey (Shrek series) - 4 Akeem Joffer (Coming to America) - 4 Professor Sherman Klump (Nutty Professor) - 3 Billy Ray Valentine (Trading Places) - 2 Charles Hinton (Daddy Day Care) - 1 James 'Thunder' Early (Dreamgirls) - 1 Reggie Hammond (48 Hrs.) - 1 Chandler Jarrell (The Golden Child) - 1 Total votes:29 Day 101: Chevy Chase Clark Griswold (Vacation Series) - 12 Pierce Hawthorne (Community) - 10 Ty Webb (Caddyshack) - 5 Total votes:27 Day 102: Martin Sheen President Josiah "Jed" Bartlet (The West Wing) - 3 Illusive Man (Mass Effect 2) - 1 Robert E Lee (Gettysburg) - 1 Kit Carruthers (Badlands) - 1 Greg Stillson (The Dead Zone) - 1 A.J. MacInerney (The American President) - 1 Total votes:7 Day 103: John Cusack Rob Gordon (High Fidelity) - 5 Lane Meyer (Better off Dead) - 3 Denny (Stand by Me) - 1 Hoops McCann (One Crazy Summer) - 1 Dimitri (Anastasia) - 1 Martin Blank (Grosse Pointe Blank) - 1 Mike Enslin (1408) - 1 Jackson Curtis (2012) - 1 Total votes:14 Day 104: Adam West Mayor Adam West (Family Guy) - 9 Batman (Batman TV Series) - 6 TV's Adam West (Fairly Odd Parents) - 3 The Gray Ghost (Batman: TAS) - 1 Capt. Tom Churchman (Zombie Nightmare) - 1 Total votes:20 Day 105: Jim Cummings Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) - 7 Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) - 1 Ed (The Lion King) - 1 Minsc (Baldur's Gate) - 1 Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls) - 1 Winnie The Pooh (Various Disney series) - 1 Total votes:12 Day 106: Steve Coogan Damien Cockburn (Tropic Thunder) - 3 Octavius (Night at the Museum Movies) - 2 Alan Partridge (Alan Partridge) - 2 Tristram Shandy (Tristram Shandy) - 1 Phileas Fogg (Around The World in Eighty Days) -1 Total votes:9 Day 107: Humphrey Bogart Rick Blaine (Casablanca) - 7 Samuel Spade (The Maltese Falcon) - 3 Charlie Allnut (The African Queen) - 1 Duke Mantee (The Petrified Forest) - 1 Fred C. Dobbs - (The Treasure of Sierra Madre) -1 Total votes:13 Day 108: Colin Farrell Ray (In Bruges) - 4 Bullseye (Daredevil) - 2 James Douglas Clayton (The Recruit) -1 Roland Bozz (Tigerland) - 1 Total votes:8 Day 109: Rodney Dangerfield Rodney Dangerfield/Al Czervik (Caddyshack) - 10 Rodney Dangerfield/Thornton Melon (Back to School) - 1 Rodney Dangerfield/Rover (Rover Dangerfield) - 1 Total votes:12 Day 110: Robin Williams The Genie (Aladdin) - 8 Peter Banning (Hook) - 6 John Keating (Dead Poets Society) - 2 Parry (The Fisher King) - 1 Rainbow Randolph (Death to Smoochy) - 1 Sean Maguire (Good Will Hunting) - 1 Total votes:19 Day 111: Robin Atkin Downes Travis Touchdown(No More Heroes) - 3 Luxord (Kingdom Hearts series) - 1 Sean Devlin (The Saboteur) - 1 Total votes:5 Day 112: Michael Caine Alfred (The Dark Knight Trilogy) - 3 Jasper (Children of Men) - 2 Harry Brown (Harry Brown) - 1 Carter (Get Carter) - 1 Lawrence Jamieson (Dirty Rotten Scoundrels) - 1 Cutter (The Prestige) - 1 Total votes:9 Day 113: Jake Gyllenhaal Donnie Darko (Donnie Darko) - 7 Jack Twist (Brokeback Mountain) - 2 Anthony "Swoff" Swofford (Jarhead) - 2 Homer Hickam Jr. (October Sky) - 1 Robert Graysmith (Zodiac) - 1 Himself (Iran So Far) - 1 Total votes:14 Day 114: Anthony Hopkins Hannibal Lecter (Silence of the Lambs, etc.) - 11 James Stevens (The Remains of the Day) - 1 Henry J. Wilcox (Howards End) - 1 Total votes:13 Day 115: Christian Bale Bruce Wayne/Batman (Dark Knight Series) - 10 Patrick Bateman (American Psycho) - 3 Dicky Eklund (The Fighter) - 2 Alfred Borden (The Prestige) - 2 John Preston (Equilibruim) - 1 Dan Evans (3:10 To Yuma) - 1 Melvin Purvis (Public Enemies) - 1 Quinn Abercromby (Reign of Fire) - 1 Total votes:21 Much thanks to Igordebraga for updating this as well! Category:Topic Series